


What Makes a Vow

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Esteblished Relationship, Fluff, Googies as puppets, M/M, Short, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches Aster tell Sophie a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Vow

Sophie sat, intently staring at the prancing eggs in front of her. They were acting out the story of a princess who had been kidnapped from her castle by a dragon, and the prince had to race against time to rescue her. The little pink egg jumped and flailed as best it could with its little legs as it was surrounded by a gaggle of green ones. Jack snickered behind his hand as the little girl squealed and urged the blue egg to hurry up.

He had happened upon the scene be accident; all he’d wanted to do was fling a snowball or two at his favorite Easter Bunny, and instead he finds said bunny smiling gently at his favorite believer, weaving a tale of magic and adventure and heroics and innocent romance. Bunny was sitting just above the roleplaying eggs and the enchanted human who followed the story raptly, on one of the jutting rocks that could be found all across the expanse of the Warren. His voice rose and fell, bringing the story to life and painting a vivid picture of the adventure in Jack’s mind’s eye.

“And so the prince vowed to rescue the princess, and bring her home safe and sound. Across the kingdom he raced, and- ”

“Bunny, what’s vowed mean?” Sophie asked, skipping after the blue egg that galloped itself after the green bunch who circled the pink princess.

“Well, it’s like a promise.” He said and hopped down to smile at her, motioning to his googies with a forepaw. “The prince would do anything to get his princess back, yeah? So he’s making a very big and serious promise to make sure he does.”

Sophie hummed and plucked the pink egg from its prison of green. “So if I vowed to always believe in you, I would?”

“If ya were serious about it I have no doubt ya would, sheila.” He smiled and nuzzled the top of her hair making her giggle and swat at him. He chuckled before continuing with his story.

Jack watched the two continue through the epic adventure that Bunny weaved deep in thought. It was so great that he was taking an interest in the children he spoiled every Easter; even better still that the girl he’d end up fawning over was the sister of his very first believer. He thought of Jamie and Sophie as his younger siblings, wanting nothing but the absolute best for them.

“The prince traveled far and wide, searchin’ everywhere for his princess. He climbed mountains, and battled fierce monsters-”

“Like what? What kinda monsters?” Sophie questioned, once again turning in Aster’s lap to stare.

“Well, like bears and wolves and goblins. Mean, ugly things that are dangerous to ankle biters like yerself.” He said, bopping her on the nose to emphasize his point. She giggled and settled back into his embrace.

Jack watched the eggs and smiled, he loved seeing Bunny like this. He had no doubt the male would have made an amazing father, but he’d never gotten the courage to ask about Bunny’s past. From what he’d gathered from the others… it wasn’t a happy story. He chuckled as the group of green eggs rallied around the pink one, two of the green racing forward to meet the blue and an epic battle commenced. Jack was impressed with how well the little eggs maneuvered around, they were more agile than he’d originally thought. No wonder they were so good at hiding themselves.

Aster continued on with his tale, looking up once to throw an acknowledging smile Jack’s way, along with a disarming wink. Jack felt himself blush, a thin layer of frost dusting his cheeks and ears. He simultaneously loved and hated the Pooka when he was in a teasing mood. Loved because, well… that meant much fun to be had later; and Jack was all about some fun. Hated because it got him thinking of very adult things in the presence of children, and that was bad.

“The prince found the dragon’s lair and snuck inside without the dragon knowing. He searched and searched for his princess, never losing hope, and knowing in his heart that he’d find her.” Aster continued, smiling softly as the girl in his arms oohed and aahed at the blue egg. The tiny confection waddled this way and that, carefully avoiding the green eggs. 

“When he found the dragon, the mighty beast was curled around the princess. It wouldn’t let anything near her at all! So the prince devised a plan. What do ya think he should do, sweetheart?”

Sophie gasped and clapped her hands together as she twisted to look at him. “He should make a trap! And then make a noise so the dragon had to in-vest-ih-gate! Jamie showed me that word!”

Aster laughed and nodded his head. “That sounds like a right bonza idea. So, the prince decided to trap the dragon in the dungeon. He fixed the door and threw a rock inside to make a mighty noise! The dragon went to investigate,” He winked at the little girl, who beamed at him. “and as soon as the monster was inside- Wham! The door slammed shut!”

Jack smiled as he watched; Sophie was beside herself with excitement as she gazed upon the scene unfolding before her thank to the eggs. The green eggs were corralled and clustered together as the blue egg toddled away; Jack swore it looked cocky. 

“Now, the princess was mighty worried about ‘er prince, and was workin’ herself up wonderin’ when he’d come back. She paced back and forth, wondering and waiting- when suddenly there was a knock at her door!” Aster explained, “The brave knight had returned! He whisked the princess up into his arms, and carried her into the sunset.” He paused, smiling down at the suddenly sleepy girl in his arms. “What do ya think happened next?”

Sophie yawned, big and wide, blinking her dazed blue eyes up at him and whispered, “They lived happily ever after.”

Jack mimicked Aster’s small smile as the Pooka nodded and gently hoisted the little girl up and over to her bed, tucking her in with a fond nuzzle to her forehead. He looked down at the only successful invader to grace his Warren and then turned to the window, sending a wink to Jack, who just shrugged with no shame at being caught.

“What are ya doing here, ya gumby?” Aster said lowly, walking to the window.

Jack shrugged and dropped himself onto the windowsill. “Just keeping an eye out, ‘roo. Didn’t want anything to sneak up on you guys.”

Aster stared, and then chuffed a laugh. He leaned to nuzzle and kiss at Jack’s forehead and cheek. “Takin’ this a little seriously aren’t ya, love?”

“To love, cherish and protect…” Jack whispered, tilting his chin to blatantly ask for a kiss, which Aster was only too happy to give him. “It was in our vows.”

 

End.


End file.
